Children and adults have enjoyed producing bubbles for many years. Tradtionally, a device having a ring portion is dipped into a liquid bubble making solution. The solution is formulated to reduce the surface tension of the liquid causing the solution to form a thin film across the ring. The operator causes air to flow through the ring, either by blowing through the ring or waving the ring through the air. The air flow causes the thin film to separate from the ring and form one or more bubbles.